Most motor vehicles being manufactured currently are equipped with safety belts that wind onto and unwind from retractors, which are usually of the emergency locking type. Although many such retractors in present use maintain a constant tension on the belt due to the retractor winding spring, there are also retractors that lock in an adjusted position and are slack and hence more comfortable to the wearer. Many of those tensionless types of retractors are of complicated construction, large in size, high in weight and costly to make. Some of them have a noisy clutch and gear system. Others do not reset to proper fit after the user leans forward without manipulation by the user. Still others do not allow the belt to pull out after tensionless adjustment. Finally, many tensionless types use a fairly large solenoidal actuator that draws a lot of electrical current, which is a strain on the vehicle battery and reduces its life.